This program links Masters degree study at the historically Black Virginia State University (VSU) in Petersburg, Virginia, with the Doctoral program at Virginia Commonwealth University (VCU), a research university with a comprehensive medical center, in Richmond, 30 miles away. It provides for cooperation of faculties from both institutions in curriculum development, enhancement of the research environment at VSU, and facilitation of collaborative research. The MS students will be exposed to the research environment of a doctoral institution at an early stage of their careers and made aware of career opportunities for biomedical scientists with doctoral training. Although the academic disciplines in which the students will specialize are not specifically identified, the units of the two universities which will form the partnership are the School of Natural Sciences at VSU and the School of Basic Health Sciences at VCU. Students in this program who successfully complete the MS degree program at VSU are guaranteed admission into the PhD program at VCU. Faculty from both institutions will serve on the student's MS and PhD committees. VCU faculty will present a seminar series and participate in the instructional program at VSU, VSU faculty and students will be encouraged to utilize research facilities at VCU, computer assisted instruction in the biomedical sciences, developed at VCU, will be implemented at VSU, and VSU students will participate in regularly scheduled literature seminars at VCU and enroll in the 2-week summer review course required of entering VCU graduate students. Approximately 80 percent of the requested budget is to be expended at VSU, a major portion of which will provide for release time for the two VSU faculty members who will serve as Co-Investigators on the project.